hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby Reed SHRPG (S1-S1)
Kirby Reed has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of all four Scream films are canon in this RPG. This wikia also contain numerous spoilers for all of the films and that it's strongly advised to see all four of the movies before reading. However, some pop culture and movie references in the films are being omitted or altered to avoid causing too much of a rift in the RPG between Scream and other films that also co-exist in the world of the Supernatural Horror RPGs, and other Horror icons referenced in Scream are retconned to be films based on their real-life killings (in the RPG universe) that became popular and spawned a Slasher Horror film craze. This allows for Scream to co-exist alongside other Horror films in this RPG without creating a rift. Kirby Reed is a main character and hero from the Scream film series (part 4), and is currently controlled by SHRPG writer/creator Jack "TBNY" Bauer. Chapter History “Its always the quiet ones or the ones that are friends to you that fucks you over.” - Kirby Reed Earlier Life Kirby Reed was born in Woodsboro, California in August 21st, 1991. Not much is know about her early childhood but she grew up during the time when the first Ghostface killings had occurred. Though she remembered little of it, she did remember the media attention it gotten. Growing up, Kirby had tomboy antics, mostly playing lots of boy games. During this time, she became best friends with Jill Roberts, who was the cousin of Sidney Prescott whom had been one of the survivors of the Woodsboro killings. By the time she was starting high school, she became best friends with Olivia Morris. She continued to have her tomboy phase until 2009, when she became alternative and began to like horror films. She also begun to be relatively popular at Woodsboro High and was a member of the school's Cinema Club, as Kirby by then was now an extensive horror fan. Though she had no romantic interests, she seemed to have a hidden crush with Charlie Walker, president of the Cinema Club and fellow horror fanatic. Woodsboro Revisited After the night of Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper's murders, Kirby was speeding to school past Sheriff Dewey Riley. She is lightly let off with a warning, and proceeds to pick up her friends. As she drives, the Ghostface Killer calls Jill and Olivia's cellphones but they dismiss them. Once the three arrive at school, they are pestered by Robbie Mercer, an intense horror movie nerd, as well as Charlie. Robbie films with a camera against his face, filming for a real-life blog (flog), which seems to annoy the girls. Charlie flirts with Kirby, which is obviously noticed by everyone, but seemingly brushed off. Kirby appears to already know Charlie has a crush on her. Following the discovery of Jenny and Marnie's murders, Kirby is brought in alongside Olivia and Jill to the police station where they are questioned by Dewey, Gale and Sidney. Kirby fears in the interrogation room she may not live as long as Olivia and Jill, for she did not earlier receive a message from Jenny Randall or Marnie Cooper's phones like Olivia and Jill did. Later that night, Kirby stays at the Roberts' house, watching a horror film with Jill whilst Olivia is next door. She answers a call from Ghostface whilst Jill pranks Olivia next door pretending to be Ghostface. Ghostface claims to be in the closet, but as Kirby checks Jill's closet, the killer reveals he did not say which closet he was in. The killer then brutally murders Olivia next door, while Kirby and Jill watch in horror. The next day, Kirby attends a Cinema Club meeting at Woodsboro High where Robbie and Charlie explain to Sidney, as well as Gale Weathers the new rules that Ghostface seem to be utilizing in these new brutal killings. As the meeting goes on, Kirby shows Sidney on her iPhone camera Trevor Sheldon, Jill's ex-boyfriend, glaring at her from the back of the classroom. The Night From Hell Later that night, Kirby enters the abandoned Fort Miller Barn, where the Stab-A-Thon is being held. She attends the event only to leave when Ghostface had attacked Gale Weathers-Reilly, who snuck inside the event to look for Ghostface. From there, she returns to her house along with Robbie and Charlie and invites Jill over. Just as Charlie is putting on Stab 7, Trevor also appears, for he claimed Jill sent him a text stating that he should come over. This angers Jill, and the two head upstairs. Soon enough, Robbie dismissed himself and heads outside drunkenly to do a podcast. In this, he says that he thinks Charlie will get the girl (Kirby). Back inside, Kirby knocks Charlie out of his Stab trance and tells him he should probably make a move. Charlie asks why doesn't she. She says she already did, while telling him she always thought he was cute. They then kiss, though it is interrupted when Trevor bursts in and ruins the moment. Charlie leaves the house furiously. The killer first attacks and morally wounds Robbie, who had wandered off after getting drunk. Sidney arrives at the property and Robbie warns them, before falling over dead. Kirby separates to another room whilst Sidney and Jill run upstairs. Sidney soon joins up with Kirby, who locks them in her basement room, which has patio doors. There, Charlie appears at the sliding doors, with his hands covered in blood, claiming that happened because of Robbie's dead body. Kirby refuses to let him in, for fear of her own life, but Ghostface soon attacks him, and the light go out. Once they flicker back on, Charlie appears outside tied to a chair. This scene likens itself to the first Scream movie, where Casey Becker is trying to save her boyfriend, Steven Orth, who was tied up outside to a chair. Kirby, assuming the role of Casey, receives a call from Charlie's phone and is forced to participate in movie trivia from Ghostface. She wrongly answers the killer weapon questions and then supposedly answers the groundbreaking horror remake question. Thinking she had answered correctly, she then heads out and unties Charlie. He then stabs her in the stomach and reveals that he is actually the killer. Just as he deals the first blow, he mutters, "Kirby, this is making the move!" This refers to their previous talk back in the house, where Kirby tells him he should make a move. He continues talking, saying, "Four years of classes together and now you notice me?" Saying this supports his obsessive crush on her and how he wanted her attention, but never received much of it. He catches Kirby from falling and yells, "Stupid bitch! It's too late now!" before stabbing her once again in the same location. His voice seems to be breaking and quivering at this point, as if he's going to cry. "Doesn't happen as fast as it does in the movies, I know." he says as he painfully holds her in place. These are his last words to her before he lets her fall to the ground, clutching her bleeding stomach. Sighing, he regretfully runs his fingers through his hair and walks away from the pitiful scene. Because he had an immense crush on her, Charlie didn't fully finish her off and was also still breathing as Charlie walked away. The New Road Ahead Kirby was able to endure the pain she was in until the police arrived several minutes later, all while hearing gunshots and fighting inside the house. From there, she was whisked away to Woodsboro Community Hospital where she recovered and kept in secret recovery for the time being due to Jill Roberts being the second killer. She was shocked that her best friend was a killer, putting a damper on how Kirby viewed things now. Because she was eighteen, Kirby decided it was time to move out of Woodsboro and traveled to Los Angeles, living with Sidney Prescott and her husband, Mark Kincaid, for the time being. From there, Kirby began to juggle several things: she started to attend a local Los Angeles community college to start her college experience, she began working for the LAPD where she would be working as an intern at Kincaid's station. She also begun to work as a part-time babysitter for Sidney's baby son Wes, and while she jugged those jobs, she tried to mask the pain she was hiding. Everything seemed to be fine, until nearly one year later after the new Woodsboro murders happened, Kirby along the Prescotts would face an enemy they never faced before... a new Ghostface, but this one was not human and was now supernatural. Role in Supernatural Horror RPG, Season One Ghosts Of The Past Regular Appearance Kirby Reed is five feet and one inch tall, though likely will get taller as she grows up, and weighs one hundred and nine pounds. She has an athletic, yet curvy build. She has green eyes and blond hair, though her hairstyle varies from long naturally wavy to short and pixie-like. Kirby's clothing varies; generally she wears basic street clothing. She also wears dresses, mainly for a party, or other clothing, depending the situation. Kirby now sports a couple of scars along her abdomen after she was stabbed twice by Charlie Walker in the stomach. Trademark Gear None, not counting her personal effects. However, she had been given a mace and a taser by Mark Kincaid as a means of protecting herself. Category:Survivors